The present invention relates to a vehicle body with a shell-type construction. In particular, the invention relates to a hinge reinforcement on the tailgate frame of the vehicle body.
Various self-supporting vehicle bodies of a shell-type construction (also: sheet-metal shell-type construction) are known from the prior art. A characteristic of the shell-type construction is that the various constituent parts of the body, such as, for example, the roof frame, the individual pillars or the sills, are in each case assembled from an upper shell and a lower shell. The assembled upper and lower shells form a closed profile with a cavity. The upper and lower shells are also referred to as outer and inner shells.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle body with a shell-type construction which, while being inexpensive to produce and assemble, is as operationally reliable as possible, durable and of lightweight construction.
This and other objects are achieved by a vehicle body with a shell-type construction. The vehicle body includes at least one lateral frame and at least one tailgate frame. The tailgate frame is connected at a node of the vehicle body to the lateral frame. The lateral frame includes, in particular, a roof frame and a rear pillar of the vehicle body. Depending on the refinement, the roof frame merges directly into the rear pillar, or the roof frame and the rear pillar are two individual constituent parts of the vehicle body that are connected to each other at the node. In the case of the vehicle body under consideration here, the tailgate frame does not directly receive the window. On the contrary, the tailgate is fastened to the tailgate frame.
The vehicle body according to the invention furthermore has at least one reinforcing component. The reinforcing component extends from the tailgate frame as far as into the lateral frame, i.e. in particular as far as into the roof frame and/or as far as into the rear pillar. The tailgate frame and the lateral frame each consist of upper shells and lower shells. The reinforcing component is arranged here between the upper and the lower shell of the tailgate frame and of the lateral frame. In the region of the tailgate frame, a hinge reinforcement is formed in the reinforcing component. The hinge reinforcement serves for the connection of a hinge of the tailgate. According to the invention, the reinforcing component extends from the hinge reinforcement as far as into the lateral frame. The reinforcing component is therefore used not only for reinforcement in the region of the hinge connection, but at the same time also constitutes a reinforcement in the region of the node and of the lateral frame. As a result, it is possible according to the invention with just one component, namely the reinforcing component, both to form the hinge reinforcement and also to provide expedient and local stiffening in the region of the lateral frame. As a result, this ensures a non-positive progression from the tailgate frame into the lateral frame and from the lateral frame into the tailgate frame. Local weaknesses in the rigidity in the region of the node are reinforced locally by the use according to the invention of the reinforcing component. Since only one component is used in order simultaneously to provide the hinge reinforcement and the local stiffening in the lateral frame, the assembly is simplified and the weight of the vehicle body is reduced.
It is preferably provided that the lateral frame includes a roof frame and a pillar. The pillar is, in particular, the rear pillar, for example the C pillar or the D pillar, of the vehicle body. Both the roof frame and the pillar are assembled from an upper shell and a lower shell. The roof frame, the rear pillar and the tailgate frame converge at the node. The reinforcing component extends from the tailgate frame as far as into the roof frame and/or as far as into the rear pillar. As a result, sufficient stiffening of the node region is possible.
The reinforcing component is preferably welded, riveted, adhesively bonded and/or brazed to the upper shell and/or to the lower shell of the tailgate frame. Furthermore, it is preferably provided that the reinforcing component is welded, riveted, adhesively bonded and/or brazed to the upper shell and/or to the lower shell of the lateral frame, i.e. in particular of the roof frame and/or of the rear pillar. As a result, a durable stiffening of the vehicle body by way of the reinforcing component is possible.
In the lateral frame, the reinforcing component is preferably designed as a partition. The partition is also referred to as partition plate. The partition extends transversely through the cavity formed by the upper and lower shell. The partition supports the upper shell in relation to the lower shell. The reinforcing component therefore preferably has two regions: the hinge reinforcement is formed in the first region of the reinforcing component. This region is located between upper and lower shell of the tailgate frame. In the second region, the reinforcing component is designed as at least one partition. This partition is located between upper and lower shell of the lateral frame and reinforces the lateral frame in this region.
Furthermore, it is preferably provided that the reinforcing component also has a region designed as a partition in the tailgate frame in order to stiffen the tailgate frame.
At the hinge reinforcement, the reinforcing component preferably bears flat against an inner side of the upper shell of the tailgate frame. This results in the formation of a relatively stiff region to which the hinge can be fastened.
The reinforcing component is preferably formed as a single piece. Alternatively thereto, it is possible to assemble the reinforcing component from a plurality of individual parts. The individual parts are connected fixedly and directly to one another here.
The upper and lower shells and the reinforcing component are preferably produced from deformed metal sheets.
The invention furthermore includes a motor vehicle, preferably having at least four wheels. The motor vehicle has one of the vehicle bodies just described and a tailgate. The tailgate is connected to the hinge reinforcement via at least one hinge.
The vehicle body or the motor vehicle preferably includes two reinforcing components for two hinges of the tailgate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.